space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 50
Rasputin says "Nyet!" The oft delayed and momentous occasion of Episode 50 found an eerie quiet settling over Sobornaya Square, (the Kremkin, Moscow, Nazi Occupied Soviet Union), punctuated only by the occasional sound of Pews being hurled about. We had split up to control the 3 critical Ritual spots; Rocquette and the Soviet Loyalists were holed up at the Cathedral of the Annunciation, while Eva and Liselotte were across the square at the Cathedral of the Archangel with the American Hot Shots. Katya, Mei Linn, Giacomo and Frisky Fran had meanwhile returned to the Cathedral of the Assumption to safeguard Lilyanna and back up the Karamovoi. We did our best to fortify our positions against the inevitable counterattack, (including stacking all of the Pews in the broken door of the Cathedral of the Annunciation), yet suspiciously, none was forthcoming. While Rocquette wired up some Demolitions to make a new back door to her church, Eva sent Boris the Spider to do some reconnaissance from the top of the tallest structure in the neighborhood; the venerable Ivan the Great Bell Tower. While many Snipers still lined the walls and rooftops of the Kremlin, no assault forces were in evidence. Unbelievably, the Ritualists were able to complete their work uninterrupted as the 4 hour block came to a close. Katya's natural 20 Military Intelligence hinted that we were allowed to finish the rituals for some reason. Also, that the initial attack had been a test to gauge our strength. All a bit concerning, really... Bracing for a barrage of fire, we bolted from our respective redoubts towards the pre-arranged rendezvous point in the shelter of the square north of the Cathedral of the Annunciation, but again were greeted only with silence. It was as Mei-Lin opened up a Portal to just outside the Kremlin south of Red Square in the lee of the Bol'shoy Bridge and we ushered the various squads of NPCs through that Borris spotted activity in Red Square, out in front of St. Basil's Cathedral. It was Hans, returned from Berlin! And he seemed to have brought along a little blonde Aryan Bum Boy apprentice. As we all piled through the Portal and charged towards the Cathedral Hans began an incantation, and the youth began to tremble and writhe, then exploded! Harnessing the psychic power of the death, (and totally not any of the Rituals that we had just completed), Hans opened a ginormous Inter-Dimensional Rift in front of the Cathedral, from wherein emerged a hideous worm of gargantuan proportions! (think 'Avengers' sized Worm-Beast) As hundreds of feet of the terrible creature poured out it filled Red Square, crushing numerous Staff Cars full of Soviet troops in the process. While everybody stood slack-jawed in awe, we all heard the voice in our heads of none other then Rasputin! "Nyet!" he said, and the Rift snapped closed, cutting the monstrous serpent in two! All of the Soviet troops before us seemed to have failed their Horror Factor Checks, so we continued to move ahead to towards the huge beast. Katya scaled the back wall of the Cathedral courtyard and went to work opening the gate, which proved very tough (lvl 12+ lock). Meanwhile Eva and Rocquette moved around the west side and opened up on Hans. They only got a few shots in though before Roc surmised with a good Perception Check that it was in fact an illusion. Things got pretty distracting after that, as the Worm-Beast first emitted the high-pitched keening noise that turned all of the nearby Soviet Troops into horrific monsters, then unleashed a plethora of Tentacles with a ridiculous range, (it reached around the Cathedral to get at Kat at one point!), grabbing a hold of its victims and dragging them prone and restrained into its enormous HR8 Aura. Eva was grabbed repeatedly, putting her Exo-Stabilizers to the test, but was able break free every time and used her PD4 Tesla-Ray to whittle down the RF on the first of 8 enormous sections of the worm that had made it through the Rift before it was closed. Roq didn't have any more luck getting past the Worm's RF then she did hitting the Super-Defendey Minions, so she busied herself with flipping over one of the Staff Cars and sending it spinning rapidly in hopes of disorienting the Drivers, (and also being protective of Svetlana). Seeing the size of the huge, undulating, rippling and somehow throbbing tentacles, Mei was unable to contain herself, and charged right in to be immediately gobbled up. Fortunately Rocquette was able to pry her free before the end of the Round. In a coordinated strike, Mei dispelled the magics preventing our PD and one segment later Kat and the rest of the range-capable NPCs were able to finally blast away the first Worm-Section. One down, Seven to go! Rewards 1 Combat Roq - 4 Random Points 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Kat 1 Benny Category:Soviet